


Zaniedbanie

by Lampira7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, First Time, Grooming, M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink, Winged Castiel, Wingfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Skrzydła Castiela są zaniedbane. Dean oferuje swoją pomoc.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Neglect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667395) by [vanishingact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishingact/pseuds/vanishingact). 



Dean wjechał do garażu bunkra swoją Impalą. Pozwolił, by silnik zgasł i dopiero wtedy przekręcił kluczyk. Poświęcił kilka minut na to, by zebrać rachunki za gaz i olej z miejsca pasażera, wytrzepać maty podłogowe oraz usunąć liście z kratownicy. Wtedy zobaczył plamki błota układające się w wachlarz na karoserii, tuż przy kołach.  
  
— Och, kochanie. Nawet nie pamiętam, że jechali błotnistą drogę. Zabijesz mnie tutaj. — Westchnął, przyciągając wiadro i biorąc gumowe rękawice.  
  
Przemywając boki samochodu prowadził jednostronną rozmowę:  
  
— Wiesz, że nie mam serca cię zajeździć i zostawić brudną. Dzisiaj cię tylko przetrę, ale obiecuję, że jutro zrobimy całkowite sprzątanie.  
  
— Uważasz to za terapeutyczne? Troszczenie się o coś, co nie żyje?  
  
W ciągu kilku sekund Dean spiął się i poderwał ze swojego pół przysiadu zanim rozpoznał głos Castiela.  
  
— Hej, człowieku. Kiedy się tutaj dostałeś? — zapytał, relaksując się i kiwając Castielowi, którego czupryna brązowych włosów była widoczna z klatki schodowej prowadzącej na piętro. Anioł często ich teraz odwiedzał, kiedy w niebie w miarę zapanował pokój.  
  
— Niedawno. Sam powiedział, że wrócisz wieczorem. Prowadziliśmy wcześniej badania na temat możliwego przypadku pojawienia się nocnicy — odpowiedział Cas schodząc ze schodów i stając z powagą obok Impali. — Uważasz więc?  
  
— Co: „więc”?  
  
Dean wzruszył ramionami i wylał zawartość wiadra do odpływu w podłodze. Spojrzał przez ramię na Indian Scout Dorothy w wiśniowym kolorze. Miał słabość do porywistego, małego motoru. Zwilżył ścierkę, decydując zadbać trochę o starą maszynę.  
  
— Czy uważasz ... za pocieszające... dbanie o swój samochód? Czyszczenie i mówienie do niego jakby był zwierzęciem?  
  
Na twarzy Deana pojawił się wyraz szyderstwa i jednocześnie uśmiech.  
  
— To nie tak... Nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
  
— Widzę, że czujesz się dobrze, kiedy zajmujesz się samochodem — kontynuował niewzruszony Castiel. — Możesz przerwać swój posiłek. Nie być w stanie wziąć prysznica ani nie zaznać snu przez kilka dni. Możesz również bez żalu porzucić inne rzeczy. — Ale ten samochód zawsze będzie dla ciebie istotny i będziesz się nim opiekować. Musisz u niego wszystko sprawdzić, zanim będziesz mógł odpocząć. To łagodzi twój umysł lepiej niż jakakolwiek medytacja.  
  
— Cas, jest... – Dean spojrzał na zegarek —...piętnaście minut po dwudziestej trzeciej. Byłem w drodze przez czternaście godzin. Dodam, że byłem sam. Nie miałem żadnej kawy i dorobiłem się cholernego bólu głowy pulsującego za moją lewą gałką oczną. Tak, chcę zadbać o nią zanim pójdę odpocząć. I _nie chcę_ żadnych filozoficznych rozważań na ten temat.  
  
— Rozumiem — zgodził się Cas. Wciąż jednak stał tam gdzie wcześniej z przechyloną głową w kierunku stojącego, w ostrym garażowym świetle, samochodu.  
  
Dean z niedowierzaniem zamrugał i wrócił do pracy.  
  
— Chcesz, żebym wyleczył twoją głowę? — spytał kilka chwil później Castiel.  
  
— Cholera, Cas. To ból głowy spowodowany brakiem kofeiny, a nie żadna rana. Nic mi nie jest.  
  
Ale i tak, gdy obszedł motor, wyrzucając szmatę do zlewu będącego obok odpływu w podłodze, to Cas wyciągnął rękę i kładąc dwa palce na jego czole wyleczył dokuczający mu ból głowy.  
  
Dean prychnął, ale miał przynajmniej tyle rozsądku, że zrobił to cicho.  
  
— W każdym razie, dzięki.  
  
— Nie ma za co. Uważam osobiście, że to również spełnia jakieś wrodzonego pragnienie dotyku — dumał Castiel, tak jakby nie było żadnej przerwy w ich rozmowie.  
  
— Koleś, _co_?  
  
— Czyszczenie Impali. To jak głaskanie psa lub szczotkowanie konia. Zauważyłem, że ludzie uważają te czynności za kojące. Pieszczenie rzeczy. Dokonywanie, by inni byli szczęśliwi i czuli się wygodnie. Nie ma znaczenia, że samochód nie żyje. Czujesz, że robisz dobrą rzecz.  
  
Dean wpatrywał się w niego.  
  
— Doszukujesz się zbyt wielu cholernych rzeczy w myciu samochodu przez jego właściciela, Cas. Mój ojciec był mechanikiem zanim stał się łowcą. Upewnił się, żebym wiedział jak ważne jest dbanie o swój pojazd. To nie ma nic wspólnego z... „pragnieniem dotyku”.  
  
— Staram się tylko zrozumieć, Dean — odpowiedział bez wahania Castiel.  
  
— Taa, rozumiem.  
  
— Anioły również mają swoje niedorzeczne potrzeby i dziwactwa. Nie jesteśmy tak naprawdę bardzo różni.  
  
— Co masz dokładnie na myśli? — zapytał Dean.  
  
Skończywszy swoje zadanie, skierował się w stronę drzwi. Potarł o siebie spierzchnięte dłonie. Październikowa noc okazała się wilgotniejsza i chłodniejsza niż prognozowano, chłodząc go aż do kości. Bolał go goleń tuż poniżej kolana, które zostało złamane kilka lat temu (teraz wszystko było złożone za pomocą kilku tytanowych śrub). Z roztargnieniem zastanawiał się, czy to nieustanne mrowienie, które odczuwał podczas zmiany pogody nie jest zwiastunem nadchodzącego artretyzmu. Boże, cóż za przygnębiająca myśl.  
  
— To nie jest nic ważnego — powiedział za nim cicho Castiel.  
  
— Sammy! — Dean krzyknął w przestrzeń, rozkoszując się ciepłem w bunkrze. Ciepło bijące ze środka rozgrzewało go niczym łyk najwyżej jakości whiskey.  
  
— Chwilę temu poszedł do swojego pokoju — poinformował go Castiel.  
  
— Och, w porządku, jeśli tylko zostawił mi resztki wczorajszej pizzy.  
  
Udał się do kuchni przemysłowej, wyciągając tłuste pudełko pizzy ze starej chłodni. Sam rzeczywiście nie zjadł wszystkiego. Z pewnością podczas nieobecności swojego starszego brata, Sam zjadł jedynie jakieś zielone kiełki i tofu. Dean przy dźwiękach burczącego żołądka zjadł niepodgrzany kawałek pizzy. Chwycił butelkę piwa i wypił od razu jedną trzecią jej zawartości.   
  
— Właśnie tego potrzebowałem. Też chcesz? — zapytał Castiela wyciągając w jego stronę piwo.  
  
— Dlaczego miałbym? — zapytał sztywno anioł. Stał w progu niczym zagubiony dzieciak w piżamie, krążący wokół w poszukiwaniu szklanki wody lub historii na dobranoc, ale niechętny by wyrazić to słowami.  
  
— Nie wiem — przyznał ze znużeniem Dean. — To jest po prostu... to, co robisz. Oferujesz facetowi piwo. Słuchaj, jeśli masz zamiar częściej tutaj gościć, to miło byłoby gdybyś mógł... zrelaksować się trochę? Zdjąć buty*?  
  
— Jaki ma to związek z moimi butami?   
  
— Nic, koleś. To takie wyrażenie. Czuj się jak u siebie w domu. Przestań za mną chodzić z pokoju do pokoju... wpatrując się w moją duszę jakbyś chciał ją pożreć.  
  
— Och. — Castiel wpatrywał się przez kilka chwil w podłogę. — Przepraszam, Dean. Zdenerwowałem cię. Opuszczę cię teraz. — Odwrócił się, by wyjść.  
  
— Nie. — Dean zakrztusił się piwem, machając dłonią w proteście. — Ja... w pewien sposób doprowadzasz mnie do szału, ale to miałem na myśli. Chciałem, żebyś poczuł się swobodnie. Znajdź sobie coś do zrobienia.  
  
Castiel westchnął.  
  
— Dobrze. Ale trudno mi się ostatnio skupić. Nie czuję... Nie czuję się najlepiej.  
  
— Co? — zapytał Dean, mrużąc oczy. — Masz przecież swoją łaskę z powrotem. W czym więc problem? Ostatni raz jak sprawdzałem, to anioły nie dostają cholernej niestrawności.  
  
— To nie jest twoja sprawa, Dean. Nie powinienem w ogóle o tym wspominać.  
  
— Do licha, nie. Jesteś częścią zespołu. — Dean dopił piwo i wyrzucił butelkę do kosza. — Umyję tylko zęby i przyjdę do ciebie. Wtedy powiesz mi, co cię gryzie. No dalej.  
  


OoO

  
W małym pokoju bez okien, Dean splunął do popękanego, białego zlewu i przepłukał usta kilkoma łykami zimnej wody. Cas dąsał się przy szafie.  
  
— I co?  
  
— To jest anielski problem. Raczej... _nie_ zagrażający życiu — powiedział cicho Cas.  
  
— Mówiłem ci wcześniej, że miałem ból głowy, a ty wykorzystałeś swoje ozdrawiające ręce. Byłem totalnym sukinsynem, ale i tak mi pomogłeś. Teraz role są odwrócone i zachowujesz się jak totalna suka.  
  
— To moje... skrzydła. Są w złym stanie — wyrzucił z siebie Cas z pewnym wstrętem i zażenowaniem, jakby przyznawał się to zawstydzającej choroby. Wsuwając dłoń pod swój płaszcz podrapał się po łopatce.  
  
— Twoje _skrzydła_?  
  
Dean wpatrywał się w przestrzeń wokół anioła, przypominając sobie kilka przypadków, kiedy był świadkiem ogromnych widmowych cieni. Nigdy nie myślał o nich jako o fizycznej rzeczy, która może być _uszkodzona_.   
  
— Koleś, nawet nie wiedziałem, że możesz je czuć, kiedy jesteś w swoim naczyniu. Zostałeś w nie... zraniony lub coś?  
  
— Zawsze je czuję, Dean. Znajdują się w innej płaszczyźnie percepcji, ale zawsze istnieją. Nie słyszysz ich trzepotania, kiedy lecę?  
  
— No, tak — przyznał Dean, czując się jak głupiec. Usiadł na skraju łóżka, zdając sobie sprawę, że będzie to dłuższa rozmowa. — Zawsze jednak uważałem, że to coś w stylu... magicznej sztuczki.  
  
— Nie zostały ranne. Są doskonale funkcjonalne. Jedynie są zaniedbane. — Cas ponownie podrapał się czując fantomowe swędzenie.  
  
— Zaniedbane w sensie...? Koleś, tracisz pierze jak papuga? Wyjaśnij mi to dokładnie.  
  
Policzki Castiela zabarwiły się na krwistoczerwono.  
  
— Jestem Aniołem Pańskim, Dean. W swoim tryumfie, rozpiętość moich skrzydeł jest równa małej wyspie. Powiew uzyskany z ich trzepotu może zmieść domy...  
  
— Spokojnie, spokojnie, już rozumiem. Twoje skrzydła są niesamowicie super. Mój błąd. — Dean uniósł dłonie w geście udawanej kapitulacji.  
  
Cas stroszył się jeszcze przez chwilę, przygryzając dolną wargę.  
  
— W Niebie żyliśmy w grupach. W garnizonach. W ogrodach. W tamtych czasach nikt nie kłopotał się życiem w małych naczyniach. Rozciągaliśmy nasze skrzydła przez cały czas. Pławiliśmy się w słońcu. Dbaliśmy nawzajem o swoje skrzydła, kiedy rozmawialiśmy.  
  
Dean zmarszczył czoło.  
  
— Mówisz, że od czasu kiedy przybyłeś na Ziemię nie było nikogo kto, by... zadbał o twoje pióra?  
  
— To poprawny wniosek.  
  
Dean wpatrywał się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w gładką, betonową podłogę. Ciepły uścisk miękkiego łóżka wzywał go niczym śpiew syreny. Miał napięty węzeł mięśni w szyi i na plecach. Myślał, że chce być sam, a najlepiej byłoby, gdyby już spał. Ale może nie było tak jak sobie wyobrażał, bo nie słyszał siebie każącemu Castielowi odejść. Próbował zrozumieć niepokój anioła — dziwne dla niego, ale nie aż tak bardzo dziwne. Uświadomił sobie, że nie podoba mu się pomysł pójścia do łóżka, kiedy Cas miałby wędrować niespokojnie po bunkrze.  
  
— To o to chodziło w tym całym wcześniejszym gdybaniu? O Impali, „pragnieniu dotyku” i tym wszystkim? — zaczynał rozumieć.  
  
— Być może — odparł wymijająco Cas.  
  
— Łał, czyli mówiłeś raczej o sobie. — Dean ściągnął robocze buty i westchnął. — Tak, czyli mamy plotkować, kiedy będę oczyszczać twoje skrzydła?  
  
— Och! – Szafa uderzyła lekko o ścianę. Cas odskoczył od niej, wygładzając swój płaszcz. — Nie. Nie mógłbym prosić o to człowieka.  
  
— Przez całą noc snułeś się za mną, nieszczęśliwy. Chcesz, żebym oczyścił twoje skrzydła. Po prostu powiedz mi, co mam robić, a ja spróbuję je naprawić.  
  
Sam pomysł był trochę dziwny, ale jeśli Dean miałby być ze sobą szczery, to jego ciekawość została pobudzona.  
  
— To bardzo osobiste, Dean. Anioły dbają o skrzydła tylko swoim najbliższych.  
  
— Czy nie jesteśmy wystarczająco blisko? — zapytał Dean, wcale nie bezpodstawnie.  
  
Zmieszany, a jednocześnie uprzejmy wyraz twarzy Castiela zmienił się w szeroki, szczęśliwy uśmiech, w sposób w jaki nie oczekiwał łowca. Pomyślałby ktoś, że Dean powiedział mu najlepszą nowinę w jego życiu.  
  
— To cię zaskakuje, człowieku? Przeszliśmy przez prawdziwe gówno. Ty i ja.  
  
— Wiem o tym. Wiem — zgodził się Cas, wciąż czując wielkie zadowolenie.  
  
— Czyli będzie to działać? Masz zamiar mi je pokazać czy nie? Nikt nie lubi potarganych piór, Cas.  
  
— Dobrze. Przypuszczam, że jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko... — Castiel przeszedł przez pokój zdejmując swój płaszcz i przewieszając go staranie przez oparcie jedynego w pomieszczeniu krzesła. Zdjął również koszulę i krawat również kładąc je w tym samym miejscu. — Do tej pory były one jedynie echem. Będę musiał je zamanifestować fizycznie żebyś mógł ich dotknąć. Nie denerwuj się.  
  
Wielki wir powietrza uderzył w twarz Deana, który musiał zamrugać, by pozbyć się łez. Pokój stał się dość ciemny. Delikatny blask lampy został zablokowany przez zasłonę czarnych piór.  
  
— Cholera jasna, Cas. — Dean oddychał nierównomiernie z szeroko otwartymi oczami, starając się ujrzeć wszystkie szczegóły tego, na co patrzył.  
  
Skrzydła anioła wydawały się wypełniać małą przestrzeń pokoju. Wszystkie te wyraziste, lekko potargane skrzydła ponad umięśnionym ciałem. Lotki właściwe, sięgające kilkadziesiąt centymetrów długości, rozłożyły się, drżąc. Widoczne ubytki w rozłożonym wachlarzu sprawiły, że Dean pomyślał, że niektórych brakowało. Bliżej były krótkie i grube pióra, które przy kości wyglądały na zgniecione i potargane. Skrzydła miały kolor przybrudzonej czerni, umazane zaschniętą krwią lub pyłem węglowym. Nie przypuszczały one żadnego światła. Tłuste kołtuny piór sterczały tu i ówdzie. Unosił się również zapach stęchlizny. Dean wiedział od razu jak zły był ich stan.  
  
— Widzę, co miałeś na myśli — powiedział z ubolewaniem, zbierając garść zabłąkanego puchu. — Wyglądasz jakbyś trafił do szamba.  
  
— To jest bardzo nieprzyjemne — mruknął Cas, zasłaniając twarz. — I haniebne. Inny anioł nie mógłby na mnie teraz patrzeć bez pogardy.  
  
— Ale to nie jest twoja wina — zaprotestował Dean. — _Nie możesz_ sam się nimi zająć.  
  
— I oto właśnie chodzi. Ukazują mnie jako wyrzutka, który nie posiada żadnego przyjaciela. Są pokryte starym olejem, tak że teraz gruczoły łojowe są zatkane. Nie możesz w pełni zrozumieć, jak to obrzydliwe jest, Dean.  
  
— Dobrze, przypuszczam, że będą one o wiele lepszym stanie, kiedy się nimi zajmę. Nie przeszkadza mi robienie tego. — Podwinął rękawy grubej flanelowej koszuli i pstryknął palcami. — Obawiam się, że zapomniałem swojego poradnika o czyszczeniu skrzydeł aniołów. Musisz dać mi wskazówki, jeśli nie chcesz skończyć ze złą fryzurą.  
  
Cas nie zaśmiał się. Nigdy nie śmiał się, kiedy powinien.   
  
— W pierwszej kolejności usuń wszystkie luźne pióra i wygładź pozostałe. Musisz naprawdę się postarać, by dotrzeć do najgłębszych warstw i pierzy, by przeczesać je wszystkie. Nie zadasz mi bólu. Martwe wyjdą, a zdrowe powinny zostać na miejscu. Wtedy trzeba je zamoczyć w ciepłej wodzie, aby odblokować gruczoły łojowe, służące do namaszczenia piór.  
  
— Hmm. Usiądź na brzegu łóżka i ułóż skrzydła, tak, żebym mógł wszystko dosięgnąć. Zajmie to trochę czasu — powiedział Dean.  
  
— Wiem. Przepraszam — zgodził się Cas, sadowiąc się na materacu i pochylając ramiona do przodu w niepasującym do niego, obronnym geście.  
  
— Nie musisz przepraszać.  
  
Dean usiadł za Castielem ze skrzyżowanymi nogami. Usunął każdy widoczny pęk piór, które odstawały od pozostałych. Potem zaczął pracować nad skrzydłami swoimi palcami. Metodycznie przeczesywał ciepłe garście ciemnego puchu. Siedzieli w ciszy. Niespotykana intymność tego aktu powoli zaczynała tworzyć insynuacje w umyśle Deana, który do tej pory błądził myślami. To było podobne do masowania kogoś półnagiego w środku nocy. Oczywiście, gdyby ten ktoś był kobietą i człowiekiem Dean miałby problem, by uznać to za platoniczne. Ponieważ tak _nie było_ , to nie wiedział, co myśleć. Spokojne i łagodne zadowolenie ogarnęło go, gdy pracował i stwierdził, że naprawdę się cieszy uczuciem swoich palców sunących przez gigantyczne skrzydła. Zanurzył je głęboko w pióra, drapiąc je delikatnie.  
  
Milczący do teraz niczym grób Cas zaczął nucić z zadowoleniem.  
  
— Czy to... w porządku? — Dean niemal nie powiedział „przyjemne”, ale udało mu się powstrzymać w ostatniej chwili. Brzmiało to zbyt podobnie do tego, co mówi się w trakcie seksu. Niemniej jednak, zaczął drapać je trochę mocniej.  
  
— Tak, dziękuję. — Cas zanucił cicho. Jego blade ramiona opadły w relaksie. Potarł dłońmi swoją wychudzoną twarz. — Jest idealne, Dean. Powinieneś być aniołem.  
  
Dean zaśmiał się cicho.  
  
— Jasne! Ja jako anioł.  
  
Potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się. Narzuta byłą teraz pokryta czarnymi piórami. Unosiły się lekko w powietrzu, opadając na podłogę, Deana i na wszystko inne.  
  
— Zastanawiam się jakiego koloru byłyby twoje skrzydła — powiedział do siebie Castiel, brzmiąc tak jakby był w głębokim transie.  
  
— Och, pewnie miałyby okropny kolor.  
  
— Nie. Uważam, że byłyby ładne. Możliwe, że... delikatnie brązowe... pokryte cętkami w stylu twoich piegów.  
  
Dean poczuł nagle ciepło i zaczęło mu szumieć w uszach.  
  
— To głupie, Cas. — Szukał sposobu, by zapomnieć o tym komentarzu i usunąć obraz, który stworzył się w jego głowie.  
— Czyli skrzydła każdego anioła są różne?  
  
— Tak. Skrzydła Gabriela są czysto złote. Jasne promiennie słoneczne zbite razem. Michaela czerwone. Mają tak intensywną barwę, że wyglądają na purpurowe... niczym płaszcz cesarza, kolor wina i krwi. Skrzydła prawdziwego wojownika. Raphaela mają kolor chłodnego, metalicznego srebra. Niklowy brąz, ale bardziej elegancki. Skrzydła Lucyfera są oczywiście białe.  
  
— Stajesz się strasznie poetycki, kolego. Jeśli nie wiedziałbym lepiej, to powiedziałbym, że jesteś pijany. — Zachichotał Dean.  
  
— Przepraszam. Pysznienie piór powoduje, że ten który jest poddawany temu zabiegowi popada... w rodzaj otępienia. Zwłaszcza, kiedy ostatni raz był tak dawno temu. Jest to dość hipnotyzujące i nostalgiczne. — Głowa Casa opadła. Przetarł oczy. — Robimy... robimy to tylko, gdy czujemy się bezpiecznie i dobrze. Przestajemy się wtedy tak pilnować...  
  
— Myślę, że jest to podobne do tego, co czuję, gdy poleruję samochód — przerwał mu Dean, zrzucając sterty piór z pościeli, kiedy wstawał. Umył ręce i okręcił kran z ciepłą wodą, aż zaczęła się z niej unosić para. Starał się nie patrzeć na półnagie ciało Castiela odbijające się w lustrze. Zmoczył ręcznik i wskoczył z powrotem na łóżko, by przyłożyć go do napiętych, potężnych podstaw skrzydeł.  
  
— To wspaniałe uczucie — wymruczał anioł, kiedy Dean przyciskał ciepły frotowy ręcznik do piór, usuwając warstwę kurzu, która do nich przywarła. Musiał zamoczyć dwa razy materiał zanim był zadowolony z czystości skrzydeł Castiela.  
  
— Co z tym olejem? — zapytał trochę nerwowo Dean.  
  
— Wyjdzie właśnie teraz. Zobaczysz. Moje pióra są wyschnięte.  
  
— Okej — powiedział Dean, ssąc dolną wargę w zamyśleniu.   
  
W pokoju było ciepło i duszno. Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał ciemną krzywiznę skrzydła przed nim, zaspokojony przez pluszową aksamitnie powierzchnię, co świadczyło jaką dobrą pracę wykonał. Przesunął dłonią po lewych skrzydle i zabrał gwałtownie dłoń, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że przeniósł rękę w dół i nieumyślnie pociągnął kciukiem przez skórę Casa wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.  
  
— Nie przestawaj — szepnął Castiel.  
  
Dean zassał powietrze przez zęby i usiadł prościej. Wydawało się, że zaklęcie zadowolenia, które unosiło się nad nimi posunęło się za daleko. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że staje się to coraz bardziej dwuznaczne. Musiał przyznać, że _dość gejowskie_. Spojrzał z ukosa znad wytwornego łuku pleców Castiela na jego potarganą czuprynę.  
  
Gdy Dean myślał abstrakcyjnie o seksie, miał na myśli kobiety i wcale się w tym nie okłamywał. Bardzo lubił kobiety, parę z nich kochał. Łatwo było znaleźć urok u nerwowej kelnerki z długimi aż po szyję nogami, w zabawnej barmance z całuśnymi ustami i trafić z nimi do łóżka. Uwielbiał flirtować i brać oraz otrzymywać w trakcie seksu. Kochał kobiety. Większość z nich nie miała pojęcia kim naprawdę był, ale chciały go. Ale nie był całkowicie odrzucony przez mężczyzn. Raz na jakiś czas czuł pewną wybuchającą chemię, czując zainteresowanie zbudzone przez to, w jaki sposób chodził inny mężczyzna albo jak mówił lub walczył. Wiedział do cholery, że oglądał _Dr. Sexy_ , bo żywił sympatię do szefa oddziału medycznego, a nie jego smukłych asystentek. Ale czasami wpadał w niezdarną, ale uroczą relacją z drugim mężczyzną, kiedy czuł, że nic więcej nie będzie z tego wychodziło. W kilku pamiętnych okazjach, takie relacje z pewnością gwałtownie zmierzyłyby w tamtym kierunku, gdyby Dean nie przyhamował gwałtownie, mrucząc nieudolnie swoje przeprosiny. To było właśnie to. Mężczyźni sprawiali, że był dość wstydliwy, co nigdy nie działo się, gdy był z kobietami.  
  
Zrobił to raz z facetem, krótko po tym jak rzucił liceum. To było w każdy sposób dobre. Trzepotanie w brzuchu. Ich penisy ocierające się o siebie w chłodnym powietrzu w parku. Mężczyzna był bezradny z pożądania, wyraźnie oczarowany przez wygląd Deana i szorstką osobowość, ale Deanowi puściły nerwy i wykrztuszając z siebie słabą wymówkę, uciekł z powrotem do surowego ojca, jakby ścigały go piekielne ogary. Pamiętał, jak jego płuca paliły z braku tlenu, gdy biegł wzdłuż osiedli w kierunku opuszczonego motelu mając nadzieję, że zmęczenie i kłucie marcowego wiatru pozbawi go ostatniego śladu pobudzenia.  
  
Tacie nie spodobałoby się to. W umyśle Johna Winchestera homoseksualizm był w porządku... w porządku, jeśli dotyczyło to innych ludzi. Artystów, aktorów i baristów. Oczywiście, nie dla jego przyjaciół ani synów. Dean wyrósł wśród łowców, wychowany przez nich, którzy pochodzili z dużych obszarów wiejskich lub małomiasteczkowych. Szczycili się oni swoją upartą polityczną niepoprawnością. Gej stanowiło dowcip i obrazę. Zamówiłeś złego drinka? _Co za księżniczka. Czy twój chłopak wkrótce po ciebie przyjdzie? Spieprzyłeś strzał? Masz miękki nadgarstek, co nie?_ Mimo woli Dean przyjął ten nawyk i zaczął robić to samo, używając tego przeciwko innym, w tym Samowi. Nigdy nie wpasuje się do normalnego społeczeństwa, więc musiał się dopasować do tych ludzi. Prawda? Wmawiał sobie, że to nie boli. Nic nie znaczy. Jedynie dobroduszne dokuczanie. Ale czasami słowa dusiły go, przybierając gorzki smak. Jeszcze inną rzeczą było poczucie winy.  
  
Nie przypuszczał, że poczuje podniecenie na widok Castiela, niczym osiemnastoletni prawiczek. Najlepiej będzie, jak skończy swoją pracę, a później będzie udawać, że nic się nie stało. Potem zakopie pamięć o tej niepewnej atrakcji w głąb swojego umysłu pod kilkoma stosami marzeń o pięknych, biuściastych Azjatkach. Nie miał odwagi, by przyznać się do atrakcji w kierunku Casa. Czymś innym był jakiś facet w telewizji, a zupełnie innym jakiś facet, który wparował do jego życia i został w nim przez wiele lat.  
  
Dean odchrząknął.  
  
— Uch, przepraszam. — Pracował nad piórami na końcówkach skrzydeł Castiela, które nie potrzebowały tego zabiegu.  
  
Po zrobieniu tego, jego zmysły zarejestrowały zapach, który zakradł się między nimi. Uderzający, zapierający wdech w piersiach zapach. Był to aromat ciemnej ambrozji, miodu i burzowych chmur. Eteryczny posmak przebity nutami ozonu. Stary, bardzo stary zapach. Starszy niż żywiczne kadzidła w Biblii. Starszy niż słonawy zapach piżma pierwszych mężczyzn.  
  
Dean oddychał głęboko, łapiąc każdą nutę tego zapachu, będąc całkowicie przez niego zniewolony. Patrząc w dół widział, że omawiany wcześniej olej zaczął się zbierać na powierzchni piór Castiela, blisko podstawy skrzydeł. Chwycił jedną z kropel, przecierając ją między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym. Niebiański zapach stał się intensywniejszy od pocieranej kropli oleju, a czarno-złota mgła napełniła głowę Deana, powodując że czuł się jak na haju. Ciężko było mu skupić myśli.   
  
— O mój Boże — powiedział, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
  
— Co? — zapytał Castiel, spoglądając na niego po raz pierwszy przez ramię. Wydawało się, że w końcu wyszedł z transu i oprzytomniał, kiedy czyszczenie oraz masowanie się zostało przerwane.  
  
— Um, nic — jąkał się Dean. — Nic... takiego.  
  
— Wydajesz się zdenerwowany.  
  
— Bzdury. Wszystko jest okej — skłamał.  
  
Przybierając maskę obojętności, Dean zaczął ostrożnie rozprowadzać olej na zewnątrz, gdyż ten spływał od dołu. Olej był jedwabisty, a zaraz potem dziwnie szorstki, gdy go rozsmarowywał na spragnionych nawilżenia piórach. Uczucie ich pod jego spierzchniętymi, pokrytymi odciskami dłońmi było wspaniałym doznaniem. Skóra mrowiła mu od nienaturalnego ciepła. Zapach wzmacniał się i przekształcał z każdą mijaną sekundą, doprowadzając Deana do szaleństwa. Jego nadgarstki były pokryte olejem i nie pragnął niczego bardziej niż unieść dłonie do twarzy i wdychać ten zapach, aż mógł rozpoznać każdy aromat składający się na niego.  
  
— Czy możesz to poczuć? — zapytał anioł.  
  
— Och, masz na myśli... olej? — wysapał Dean, zaciskając zęby.  
  
— Tak. Przepraszam, jeśli jest odpychający. Anioły uważają, że pachnie miło, ale nie wiem, jak odbiera go ludzki nos.  
  
— Nie jest odpychający. To... pachnie. — Mało powiedziane, ale Dean nie miał słów ani ochoty, aby opisać go na głos.  
  
Cas skinął głową. Uśmiechnął się niewygodnie, skrytym uśmiechem, który i tak został zauważony przez Deana.  
  
— Powiedz mi, jak to pachnie dla ciebie?  
  
— Czy to jest ważne? — zapytał wesoło Dean, unosząc brwi. Postanowił przyjąć całkiem normalną postawę z twardą, upartą nutą „zostaw to” w środku.  
  
— Tak.  
  
Głos Castiela opadł o oktawę. Ten chropowaty ton głosu Serafina, który Dean często ignorował, pochwycił go teraz, zapalając w jego żołądku ognistą wiązkę emocji. Pochłaniała go od zewnątrz wzdłuż całego ciała.  
  
Dean wytarł dłonie o dżinsy.  
  
— Nie znam innych zapachów niż zapach oleju silnikowego, Cas. — Zaśmiał się.  
  
— Zrób mi tę przyjemność.  
  
Nietypowo zastraszony przez tę komendę, Dean starał się myśleć o czymś innym niż zapach słodkiego i bursztynowego aromatu oraz atramentowej głębi.   
  
— Jeśli miałbym już to opisać... Powiedziałbym, że pachnie jak alkohol, miód i burza —wymruczał w końcu pośpiesznie.  
  
— Kto teraz jest poetą?  
  
— Żartujesz ze mnie? Ty?  
  
Cas kontynuował, ignorując obronną postawę Deana.  
  
— Czy nie są to wszystkie rzeczy, które lubisz?  
  
— No... tak. — Dean odsunął się oceniając stan skrzydeł. Świeciły zdrowym blaskiem oraz własną poświatą. Wszystkie pióra były na swoim miejscu. Nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógł dla nich zrobić. — Cas, myślę, że skończyliśmy.  
  
— Naprawdę? — Ujmująca nota skradła się do głosu Castiela, tak jakby dokuczał Deanowi.  
  
Dean zamknął oczy, zaciskając i rozluźniając swój uchwyt na kołdrze. To się nie dzieje. To wyglądało niczym wyrazisty sen. Pomimo tego, że Balthazar i Gabriel najwyraźniej rozkoszowali się cielesnymi przyjemnościami na Ziemi, to Cas nigdy w rzeczywistości nie wykazywał fizycznego zainteresowania innymi ludźmi. Dean z pewnością się mylił.  
  
— Dziękuję za zajęcie się moimi skrzydłami. Byłeś bardzo uprzejmy i hojny. Czuję się o wiele lepiej — ciągnął dalej Cas, kiedy Dean nie odpowiedział. — Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiło to, że poczułeś się nieswojo.  
  
— Dlaczego tak myślisz?  
  
— Miałeś przyśpieszony oddech i twoje tętno wzrosło. Słyszałem krew krążącą w tobie. Jesteś spocony. Albo jesteś pobudzony albo boisz się. Albo to i to. — Cas zamilkł, mrużąc oczy, tak jakby analizował to dokładniej. — Oba — oświadczył.  
  
Coś w całkowitym zaufaniu Castiela do swoich wniosków ukróciło całe szyderstwa i zaprzeczenia jakie przyszykował Dean. Wpatrywał się w swoje kolana, czując jak rumieniec pali mu policzki.  
  
— Cas, chcę żebyś sobie poszedł.  
  
— Oczywiście, jeśli to jest to, czego sobie życzysz.  
  
Cas wstał, wysyłając kolejną kaskadę wypadniętych piór na podłogę. Stojąc przy nogach łóżka, obrócił się w stronę Deana. Końcówki jego skrzydeł, schowanych za smukłymi plecami, górowały nad nim. Wyglądały imponująco, niezależnie czy były złożone czy nie. Cas pochylił się, opierając dłonie na krawędzi łóżka, przyjmując postawę przesłuchującego policjanta wiszącego nad podejrzanym. Dean odchylił się do tyłu, chociaż nigdy nie zrobiłby tego przed prawdziwym funkcjonariuszem.  
  
— Tylko odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie. _Czy naprawdę tego sobie życzysz?_  
  
Wzrok Deana został schwytany przez niebieskie oczy anioła. Zamarł pod wpływem jego spojrzenia.  
  
— Nie. — Usłyszał siebie zaprzeczającego zachrypłym głosem.  
  
— Pozwól mi, żebym dał ci taki komfort, jaki ty przyniosłeś mi — stwierdził Cas. Odległy, nieziemski wyraz sympatii pojawił się na jego twarzy. Zmarszczki pojawiły się w kącikach jego oczu.  
  
— Nie musisz... — wyszeptał Dean.  
  
— Jesteś głodny. Głodny dotyku. Chcę ci to dać.  
  
— Naprawdę? Chcesz mnie? — zapytał Dean.  
  
Ostatnią rzeczą jaką chciał było to, by Castiel myślał, że jest mu coś winny za udzieloną pomoc. Dean przeżył swoje całe życie na coraz większych, niebezpiecznych i nieuzasadnionych  poziomach pomocy innym, nie oczekując nic w zamian. Mógł narzekać i żartować, ale nigdy faktycznie nie zależało mu na zapłacie lub na tym, by po udzieleniu pomocy ktoś miał ciążący wobec niego dług. Gdy dostawał pieniądze lub inne korzyści (albo seks) wolał je uzyskać na podstawie własnych zasług. Gotówka pośpiesznie wygrana od dupków w Teksasie w kieszeni była słodsza niż jakakolwiek zapłata za ubicie potwora jaką mógłby za to uzyskać. A jeśli ktoś czuł potrzebę, by pobaraszkować w jego łóżku, to on do jasnej ciasnej upewni się, że robi to, bo _chce tego_ , a nie dlatego, że czuł, iż jest mu coś winien.   
  
— Dean, przemknąłem przez siarkę i krwawy deszcz w Piekle dla ciebie. Wbiłem palce w sam środek twojej odsłoniętej, żarzącej się duszy. Od tamtej pory wszędzie za tobą podążałem. Wiem, że... kilka razy... popełniłem błędy. Zadałem ci ból i zawiodłem cię. Nie oczekuję, że zapomnisz o tym. Ale jesteś tym, czego pragnę. Do czego zawsze wrócę... zawsze... od czasu kiedy po raz pierwszy cię ujrzałem. Tak często, jak zawiodłem cię, tak samo często zrobiłem idiotyczne, niewypowiedziane rzeczy dla ciebie, nie mogąc znieść stracenia ciebie. Nie mogąc być wystarczająco blisko ciebie.  
  
Dean zmarszczył brwi. Castiel mówił tak szybko i żarliwie swoim niskim, rozniecającym ogień głosem, że nie mógł śledzić przepływu jego słów. Jednak jego mimika musiała zdradzić jego prawdziwe uczucia, kiedy w końcu zrozumiał, bo napięty wyraz twarzy anioła rozluźnił się. Pochylił się do przodu, przyciskając swoje wargi do warg Deana.  
  
Rozpaczliwy jęk uciekł z ust Deana. Piskliwy, zwierzęcy dźwięk, który powinien go zakłopotać. Ale był całkowicie przytłoczony pocałunkiem. Tętno szumiało mu w uszach, gdy świadomość jego otoczenia stawała się coraz słabsza. Wsunął palce we włosy na karku Castiela, ściskając kciukami jego szczękę i całując go z całą swoją pasją.  
  
Nie chciał, by Cas się odsunął. Nie chciał się zatrzymać lub zwolnić tempa. Gdyby się tak stało, to Dean nie wiedziałby, co powiedzieć. Nie, lepiej by pochłonął się w tym bez wahania. Przekręcił głowę w prawo, chwytając teraz mocno Castiela za szyję. Zgrzyt ścierniska powstały przez połączenie ich policzków było tak obce dla niego i przypomniało mu w sposób nie budzący wątpliwości, że całował innego mężczyznę. Nerwowy wstrząs rozkoszy zadrżał w jego piersi, a on sam zdał sobie sprawę, że całuje miękki, uniesiony kącik ust anioła, czując mrowienie warg. Przeszedł dalej do ciepłej, wrażliwej szczęki, pozwalając, by jego usta wędrowały po chętnie ofiarowywanym ciele Castiela, czując jego przyśpieszone tętno pod językiem.  
  
Cas wydał z siebie dudniący jęk, kiedy Dean agresywnie pieścił jego szyję. Przeniósł ręce za plecy Deana, chwytając od tyłu jego ramiona. Naga pierś anioła była przyciśnięta do spranej, wilgotnej od potu koszuli Deana. Oparł jedno kolano na łóżku, pochylając się w stronę Deana z naciskiem, któremu nie dało się oprzeć. Dean opadł na plecy, a Cas razem z nim, rozsypując z szelestem dookoła pióra. Koszulka Deana zwinęła się nad jego biodrem. Poczuł śliską skórę na brzuchu Castiela ocierającą się o niego.  
  
Dean podziwiał silną masę mięśni Castiela spoczywającą na nim. Nigdy nie myślał o nim jak o wielkim facecie — był przecież mniejszy od niego — ale Dean czuł się naprawdę przyciśnięty przez siłę anioła oraz grawitację w sposób, jaki nigdy nie czuł się pod kobietą, gdy ta przycisnęła go w dół w żartobliwych przepychankach łóżkowych. Nie trzeba było żadnych słów, by utrzymywać fikcję, że nie mógłby jej zrzucić w każdej chwili i Dean czuł się z tym dobrze... ale to było całkiem inną historią i także nie miał nic przeciwko temu.  
  
Czuł przyspieszony, gorączkowy oddechy Casa na swoim obojczyku. Jego biodra wzniesione nad nim wzbudziły w Deanie proste, ogarniające go pożądanie, które nie znikało. Jego napięty penis wbijający się w materiał dżinsów nie pozwalał na żadne subtelności. Uniósł biodra, kiedy Castiel pocałował go kolejny raz, zaabsorbowany słodką torturą ocierania się erekcją o szorstką strukturę spodni. Czuł także twardego penisa Castiela, który miał więcej swobody w swoich cienkich, garniturowych spodniach, spoczywający we wgłębieniu powstałym między pachwiną a udem Deana.  
  
— Nie jesteś tym samym facetem, który sprawił, że dziwka odeszła z krzykiem z powodu swoich niekompetencji — wysapał niespokojnie Dean, kiedy Cas przerwał pocałunek.  
  
— Nie, nie jestem — zgodził się Cas, niszcząc swobodny śmiech, jaki Dean próbował wskrzesić. — Od tamtego zdarzenia byłem człowiekiem. Poszerzyłem swoje horyzonty.  
  
— Z... kobietami. Rozszerzyłeś swoje horyzonty z kobietami — wyjaśnił dokładniej Dean.  
  
— Czy jest w tym jakaś różnica? — powiedział całkowicie retorycznie Cas. Naprawdę nie rozumiał tego.  
  
— Cóż, istnieje duża... To znaczy, jest wiele rzeczy... — bełkotał Dean. Był sfrustrowany, że musi wyjaśniać coś, co powinno być oczywiste. — To jest zupełnie różne, Cas.  
  
— Nie, nie jest — poprawił go Castiel, jakby mówił do dziecka. — Różne ciała nie znaczą tak wiele jak myślisz.  
  
Dean załamał się przez niniejsze oświadczenie. Czuł się zagubiony i chciał sprawić, żeby Cas to zrozumiał. Ale potem ręce anioła zaczęły dotykać go pod jego koszulką, osiadając na klatce piersiowej. Dean czuł się jak w gorączce pod wpływem tego dotyku. Nie był wstanie skleić żadnego logicznego argumentu.  
  
— Zdejmij ją — wydyszał Castiel, podciągając flanelową koszulę Deana aż do pach.   
  
Łowca zanucił w zgodzie, wyginając się i unosząc plecy tak, że anioł mógł ściągnąć mu przez głowę ubranie. Cas odrzucił koszulę i przycisnął usta do mostka Deana. Potarł swoim szorstkim policzkiem o pierś mężczyzny raz czy dwa, jak kot oznaczający swoją ulubioną osobę.  
  
Dean, zafascynowany, pogłaskał bok Castiela, przeciągając lekko paznokciami po jego skórze. Czuł uśmiech igrający w kącikach ust anioła, w miejscu gdzie przyciskał wargi do jego tatuażu chroniącego go przed opętaniem, więc podrapał go mocniej, aż wywołał u niego zaskoczony okrzyk.  
  
— Dobrze ci? — wymamrotał, w ciemne, roztargane włosy Castiela.  
  
— Tak — wysyczał Cas.  
  
Dean przesunął po umięśnionych, gładkich plecach wbijając na koniec rozstawione palce w nasadę skrzydeł Castiela. Chwycił mokre pióra, będąc zaskoczony ich stanem. Najwyraźniej przez cały ten czas olej w dalszym ciągu spływał w dół mocząc je. Ponownie w powietrzu rozniósł się ten zapach, jeszcze bardziej intensywny niż wcześniej. Ale to objawienie zostało zapomniane przez lamentujące dźwięki, które wydawał z siebie Cas, kiedy ocierał się gwałtownie biodrami o Deana.  
  
— O Boże, nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Dean, zabierając prędko dłoń i strzepując krople oleju na nich obojga. — Czy to bolało?  
  
— Zamknij się — warknął Castiel, unosząc się na tyle, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Czuję się tak niewiarygodnie dobrze, że ciężko jest mi to znieść. Nie masz pojęcia, ile powściągliwości wykazałem wcześniej...  
  
— Serio? — przerwał mu Dean. Poruszał palcami po przemoczonych piórach, gdy mówił, ściskając je i pieszcząc.  
  
Cas niemal krzyczał. Gorące łzy ciekły z jego oczu i spadły na zaczerwieniony policzek Deana. Poruszał biodrami tak dziko, że nogi łowcy rozsunęły się umożliwiając udom anioła przyciśnięcie się mocno do jego krocza. Będąc boleśnie twardym, Dean zaczął szarpać za spodnie Castiela i za swój pasek. Ale jego ręce pokryte olejem ślizgały się i grzebały bezużytecznie o guziki oraz sprzączkę. Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy chce się śmiać czy płakać.  
  
— Pozwól mi. — Wtedy też palce Castiela się tym zajęły. Rozpiął z trzaskiem skórzany pasek Deana i odrzucił go. Wsunął kciuki pod gumkę jego bokserek. — Pozwól mi — powtórzył. Ściągnął je w dół wraz ze spodniami w dół pasa Deana poprzez jego uda i kolana, aż zrzucił je na podłogę. Dean zadrżał, gdy jego erekcja otarła się o lekki szlak włosów Casa poniżej jego pępka, kiedy ten zdjął własne spodnie. A potem nagle gładki grzbiet penisa Castiela ocierał się o jego własne prącie wywołując obce, pyszne uczucie, całkowicie nie do odparcia.  
  
Dean nie sądził, że potrzebuje prezerwatywy będąc z aniołem. Przecież Castiel nie mógł być nosicielem chorób ani zarazić się żadnym ludzkim wirusem. Dean nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Przez dwadzieścia lat swoich jedno nocnych przygód upierał się ciężko na stosowaniu prezerwatyw. Co jakiś czas o tym zapominał, ale to nie tak, że się nie starał ich stosować.  
  
Będąc dość zadowolony reakcją Castiela, Dean przeniósł ponownie dłoń w kierunku drżących skrzydeł anioła.  
  
— Nie — powiedział Cas, chwytając go za nadgarstek i odkładając go z powrotem na łóżko z zamierzoną siłą.  
  
— Myślałem... Myślałem, że ci się to podoba — odpowiedział Dean przez mgłę pożądania.  
  
— Tak. Zbyt bardzo. Stracę nad sobą kontrolę. Może... może później. Na sam koniec — wysapał.  
  
— Och... okej. Ale ten olej. Pachnie... i czuję...  
  
Cas nawet nie pozwolił mu skończyć. Sięgnął dłonią za siebie, przeciągając niezręcznie palcami po plecach. Potem przeniósł rękę przed siebie i kładąc ją na piersi Deana przeciągnął ją po jego skórze.  
  
Mrowienie rozprzestrzeniło się po ciele Deana rozpoczynając się od srebrzystego znaku. Cas przesunął ekscytujący strumień oleju w dół brzucha do pachwiny łowcy. Pomimo tego, że Dean doskonale wiedział co się zaraz stanie, to i tak nie był przygotowany na uścisk dłoni Castiela wokół erekcji, który zastosował substancję jako nawilżenie, gdy pogłaskał stanowczo jego penisa. Jęknął w ramię Casa, wdzięczny za grube ściany bunkra.  
  
— Boże, Cas...  
  
Dean nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wbijaniem się w pieść anioła, zapominając o wszystkim innym. Świat wydawał się skurczyć do niepościelonego, chwiejącego się łóżka.  
  
— To jest takie... prowokujące... ty _pokryty_ moim zapachem... — przyznał Cas, mówiąc mu to do ucha, gryząc i ssąc jego płatek między słowami. — Zakładam... że również chciałbyś go spróbować...  
  
— _Pierdolę_ , tak — sapnął Dean, słysząc to.  
  
Cas zabrał dłoń, która wciąż była pokryta olejem ze skrzydeł i przeciągnął kciukiem po dolnej wardze Deana. Łowca natychmiast przeciągnął po niej zębami zbierając zostawiony na niej olej. Cas obserwował go spod półprzymkniętych powiek.  
  
Całkowicie nierealny smak rozkwitł na jego języku. Jasne, słodkie wrażenie letniego deszczu.  
  
— To niesamowite — powiedział chrapliwie, chwytając dłoń Castiela i przesuwając ją do twarzy, by móc umieścić jego palec w ustach.  
  
Nie mógł się nacieszyć smakiem. Chciał zlizać każdą kropelkę ze spragnionego ciała Castiela. Nie myśląc o tym, co robi, Dean uniósł się i obejmując ramieniem talię anioła przechylił go na bok. Skrzydła Castiela zatrzepotały chaotycznie w zaskoczeniu, wywracając dokumenty i zdjęcia na stoliku. Cas złapał się wezgłowia, składając skrzydła w pośpiechu, pół leżąc przed nim. Dean unosił się nad nim, podgryzając i całując szyję anioła, gdy pochwycił olej kapiący z pleców Castiela. Chwycił erekcję kochanka, czując jak drga i pulsuje w jego dłoni. Dean pochylił się nad jego penisem, schylając głowę. Zanim mógł za bardzo się nad tym zastanowić, zamknął usta wokół erekcji Castiela.  
  
Lizał główkę penisa Castiela, gdy dłonią głaskał go od góry do dołu. Dodanie śliskiego, charakterystycznego oleju sprawiło, że ruchy dłonią stały się łatwiejsze i bardzo szybko Dean stwierdził, że nie ma nic przeciwko robieniu tego. Ssąc w skupieniu erekcję anioła, wsunął jego penisa do ust jak najgłębiej tylko mógł. Głaskał udo i biodro Castiela wolną dłonią, drapiąc go lekko.  
  
— _Ach... Ach... Dean_... — jęczał łamiącym się głosem Castiel.   
  
Całe jego opanowanie oraz pewność siebie zniknęły, kiedy wymawiał to swoim chropowatym głosem. Dean kochał to. Jeśli mógłby to wbijałby ręce pod jego skrzydła, by przynieść mu większą przyjemność. Chciał usłyszeć jak Castiel krzyczy.  
  
Cas ciągnął konwulsyjnie  za włosy Deana, gdy bezsensownie krzyczał sapiąc głośno.  
  
— _Mmmm... Ach... Chcę..._ Och, chcę tak bardzo... — wykrztusił w końcu.  
  
— W jaki sposób? — wymamrotał Dean z ustami przy rozgorączkowanej skórze Castiela, odsuwając się na wystarczająco długo, by zadać pytanie, zanim wrócił do swojego zadania.   
  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie wie, co chce żeby stało się następnie. Ale chciał wiedzieć, czego pragnie Cas.  
  
— Ty we mnie.   
  
— Jesteś pewny? — zapytał Dean, kaszląc trochę.   
  
Nie przypuszczał, że zajdą tak daleko, gdy mieli dostępnych tak wiele różnych rozrywek. Przesunął wzrokiem po wklęsłym brzuchu mężczyzny, poprzez jego klatkę piersiową, aż do twarzy Castiela przepełnionej błogością i pożądaniem.  
  
— Proszę, Dean — nalegał Castiel. — Szybko.  
  
— Dobrze — zgodził się. Pot wystąpił mu na czoło. — Ale to wymaga trochę pracy, wiesz? To znaczy... um...  
  
— Dean, czy należy ci przypomnieć, że nie jestem człowiekiem? — wysapał Castiel. Skrzydła pod nim drżały. — Nie mógłbyś mnie zranić, nawet jeśli próbowałbyś.  
  
— Wie... Wiem. — Dean zarumienił się.  
  
— Naprawdę? W takim razie pokaż mi to.  
  
Bezpośrednie wyzwanie wywołało ostrą reakcję u Deana. Usiadł, chwytając Castiela i przyciągając go do siebie, aż ten usiadł na jego udach. Cas oplótł ramionami szyję łowcy, chowając twarz w jego włosach, dysząc, kiedy Dean wsunął dłoń między ich ciała. Krążył przez chwilę przy pierścieniu napiętych mięśni przed wsunięciem dwóch pokrytych olejem palców w kochanka.  
  
— Ty zarozumiały draniu — warknął z humorem Dean, gdy Cas zaczął się wić na jego kolanach, zaciskając uda na jego bokach tak mocno, że wręcz myślał, że anioł złamie mu żebra. Wsunął palce głębiej, wywołując jęk u Castiela. — Będziesz tego żałować. Nadal chcesz tego? Hm? Chcesz?  
  
— _Tak_. Tak, Dean — kwilił Castiel.  
  
— Podnieś się trochę. — Dean zachęcił Castiela do przesunięcia się na jego kolanach tak, że teraz spoczywał nad jego erekcją. — Dobrze. Teraz powoli... —– szepnął, trzymając główkę penisa przy pośladkach anioła. — Spokojnie... — Wsunął się w gładkie i ciepłe wnętrze kochanka, przesuwając rękę, by trzymać biodro Castiela i prowadzić go w dół.  
  
— O Boże — mruknął Dean, zaciskając zęby.  
  
Owinął dłoń wokół erekcji Castiela, głaszcząc go gorliwie, gdy anioł kołysał się przeciwko niego. Dean wsuwał się w niego w tym samym rytmie. Jego penis wycofujący się tylko po to, by zatopić się ponownie aż po sam trzon.  
  
Cas niemal szlochał z satysfakcji, tworząc paznokciami czerwone smugi na ramionach Deana. Jego skrzydła biły niespokojnie za plecami.  
  
— Teraz, Cas? Mogę teraz dotknąć twoich skrzydeł? — poprosił Dean.  
  
— Tak, cokolwiek chcesz. Cokolwiek... chcesz.  
  
Czując niemal zawroty głowy, wsunął palce wolnej dłoni w pióra Castiela, gładząc je i szarpiąc. Cas wydał z siebie dźwięk jakby umierał. Przeciążenie stymulacji wysłało go w pętlę nieprzerwanej przyjemności. Doszedł, rozlewając się na pięść i żołądek Deana w kilku lepkich wytryśnięciach, drżąc na całym ciele. Dean przeprowadził go przez to powolnymi, niemal ospałymi ruchami na członku, trzymając go blisko siebie. Gdy Cas odzyskał zmysły, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała szybko, a oczy były prawie czarne z powodu rozszerzonych z pożądania źrenic. Pocałował z zaciekłością Deana, ich języki toczyły walkę.  
  
Cas odsunął się, by móc spojrzeć na Deana. Miał krwiste rumieńce, a łzy spływały mu po policzkach na szyję. Dean nie mógł uwierzyć jak pięknie wygląda w ten sposób.  
  
— Dojdziesz teraz dla mnie?  
  
Castiel przyłożył dłonie do policzków Deana tylko po to, by przesunąć je dół do gardła, a potem na klatkę piersiową. Zaczął ujeżdżać go szybciej, chwiejny uśmiech igrał na jego ustach. Rozłożył skrzydła, kierując je do przodu, obejmując nimi kochanka i muskając go piórami po ramionach i plecach. Spowity nimi Dean czuł się jak we własnym prywatnym, ciemnym wszechświecie.  
  
Dean walczył o kontrolę, pieprząc rozpaczliwie Castiela. Jego wizja zaczęła znikać na krawędziach. Towarzyszyło temu nagłe zaciśnięcie w kroczu.  
  
— Ach... _Ach, Cas_! — jęknął, dochodząc gwałtownie.  
  
Kręciło mu się w głowie i nie mógł oddychać. Chwycił się Castiela niczym rozbitek tratwy. Ciepły, mokry od potu kokon skrzydeł pachniał uspokajającym zapachem anioła. Dean zamknął oczy, czując się nagle znużony i oparł brodę na ramieniu Castiela.  
  
— Dziękuję, Dean — szepnął Castiel, zsuwając się delikatnie z jego kolan.  
  
— Za co mi dziękujesz? — zapytał niewyraźnie Dean. Jego mózg wciąż się nie zresetował.  
  
— Chciałem tego przez dłuższy czas. To głupie z mojej strony... Seks nie jest... niezbędną rzeczą. Ale i tak pragnąłem go. Chciałem po prostu żebyś mnie trzymał w ten sposób. Rozumiem, że to naczynie nie jest czymś, co byś wybrał. Ale to jest co mam i...  
  
— Lubię twoje naczynie. Jest świetne, Cas — przerwał mu Dean.   
  
Rzucił się na łóżko obok anioła, składając na pół jedną z tanich cienkich poduszek leżących niedaleko. Świetnie było się wyciągnąć i pławić w emocjach towarzyszących po orgazmie. Cas również się położył. Niepewnie, tak jakby nie wiedział do końca, dlaczego to robi. Rozkładając z rozmachem swoje ciemne skrzydła schował je w końcu do kieszeni między wymiarowej, tam gdzie były zazwyczaj. Wyglądał na mniejszego bez nich.  
  
— Nie śpisz zazwyczaj z mężczyznami. Wiem o tym.  
  
— Do diabła z „zazwyczaj”. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłem — westchnął Dean, zamykając oczy.  
  
— Och.  
  
— Ale to tylko dowód, że byłem głupi — ciągnął dalej Dean. — Miałeś rację. O tym, że nie ma to tak dużego znaczenia jak myślałem.  
  
— Czyli podobało ci się?  
  
— Czy mi się _podobało_? — Dean uśmiechnął się do poszewki. Otworzył jedno oko, patrząc przez rzęsy na Casa oświetlonego płowym blaskiem pojedynczej, starej lampy. — Człowieku, kto teraz jest głupi?  
  
Zanim Cas zdążył odpowiedzieć, biorąc zbyt dosłownie to pytanie, Dean przerzucił ramię przez niego i przyciągnąwszy anioła do swojej klatki piersiowej, pocałował jego wilgotne włosy. Pogłaskał kark Castiela w uspokajającym geście, tworząc jednocześnie na jego skórze kilka bezsensownych wzorów.   
  
— Zimne noce w bunkrze stały się właśnie o wiele bardziej komfortowe.  
  
*Chodzi tutaj, by poczuć się jak w domu, ale nie miałoby to sensu w kontekście odpowiedzi Castiela.  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
